Méditations severusiennes de Snapesur Noël
by mokyoshi
Summary: Snape philosophe sur Nöel. C'est tout à fait joyeux. !Monologue puis dialogue avec vous. Song fic. Snape amer comme jamais...rewiens please...


**Présentation:** Ce sont les méditations de Snape sur Nöel. Il est assez acide dessus d'ailleurs, !Je tiens à dire que j'aime Nöel avant que vous ne lisez cette fic...; Je ne suis pas un grand fan de Snape mais en échange d'une fic HermioneXGinny, j'ai dut l'écrire. C'est une song fic, basé avec les personnages appartenant exclusivement à JK Rowling et des paroles de Polnarreff(C'est vieux, je sais .')en italiques. Elle est assez symboliques donc veuillez m'excuser d'avance. Mais lisezla quand mêmepour voir ce que pense vraiment Snape de Noël et les festivités.

Corbeau noir(à Tomoyo et dédicace à Amélie Nothomb)

Snape se promène un soir de décembre. C'est Noël. Il est tout seul. Sans aucun cadeau, sans rien. Il n'a pas passé le réveillon à Poudlard. Trop bruyant. Rien que le calme pour passer une bonne soirée. Les fêtes l'indignent. Noël, à quoi cela sert. Tu offres des cadeaux et les gens s'empressent de les comparer avec ceux qu'ils ont achetés. Pathétique. Donnez du vin et des jeux pour que le peuple ne réfléchisse pas. Il se saoule, il se goinfre, et ne pense pas. Moi

_« Je me vois marcher la faim au ventre »_

Mais je réfléchis. Pauvres bouseux qui ne regardent que la pointe de leurs pieds dans ces grands élans de solidarité. Egoisme humain, qui offre ces cadeaux par intérêt ou par obligation. Par tradition, tu es forcé d'offrir. Quoi de plus paradoxal d'être obligé de combler le désir d'un Autre. Et lui de même. L'esprit de Noël ? ne vous moquez pas. L'esprit économique. Le bonheur ? ne vous mentez plus. L'argent ne fais pas ce bonheur, et les cadeaux non plus. Petit papier cadeau pour une surprise, yeux qui brillent, papilles gustatives, guirlandes divines : Tout est excès. Le lendemain, tout est oublié. Combler tous ses désirs une nuit, en vouloir encore plus aujourd'hui. Noël n'apporte rien. Alors, je préfère me promener.

_« Dans la rue qui sent déjà l'hiver »_

Quelle belle odeur. Ma saison préférée. Il n'y a rien, tout pour méditer. Mes pensées se font plus construites lorsque la nature meurt. Aucune gêne, aucun bruit. Nature morte en noir et blanc. Tableau idéal, opposé à une vie déréglée et édulcorée. Un chamallow de bons sentiments que les hommes n'hésitent pas à mâcher longuement et à avaler. Comme par accident.

_« Parmi tous ces inconnus qui rentrent »_

Lesquels vont finir par arrêter de mâcher. Tout cette vie, tout ce suc qui déborde de leurs bouches, comme des morfales qui n'en ont jamais assez. Ces glucides qui leurs sortent pas le nez vont-ils les arrêter ? Non, ils l'aiment tellement ce bonbon, ils ne sont pas prêt à le partager. Ce bonbon qui finira bien par les étouffer. Noël, c'est THE chamallow de la vie. Le plus gros, le plus délicat, le plus sucré. Le plus dangereux aussi. Ils sont tous prêt à s'étouffer pour l'engloutir le premier. Et après ce test de survie, ils continuent et vont

_« Retrouver la femme et le couvert »_

pour continuer le gavage de ces oies qui nourriront bien les vers. Joyeuses Fêtes, mes petits vers. Ils se tortilleront autour de vous, pour défaire le papier cadeau. Ils vont découvrir l'intérieur et profiter de cet objet, de délices. Mais le lendemain, le cadeau sera utilisé et ils iront en chercher un autre. Comme les humains. Mais un jour, viendront les manger :

_« L'oiseau de nuit  
L'oiseau de pluie  
Je ne l'oublie »_

pas, contrairement à ces êtres rempli de futilités. La Mort viendra nous chercher. Ils ont tendance à l'oublier. Le chamallow fait trop vite oublier ce qui est nécessaire. La Fête est un moyen de détourner la Mort, le néant. De ne pas le regarder en face. Vous diriger votre esprit matériel sur Noël. Vous dîtes qu'il faut en profiter. Au point, de ne jamais s'arrêter ? Je préfère me reposer et allez tranquillement ou je dois allez. Je ne suis pas pressé, pauvres fous, de rejoindre notre but à tous. Seulement pour se dépêcher de rire, de jouer, de boire, de manger, d'embrasser, et de parler. J'ai le temps de tout faire mais je ne fais que l'essentiel. Rire, embrasser ne sont pas essentiels donc j'économise. Toujours courir pour atteindre ce but que vous atteindrez avec regrets. Maintenant, je me repose et

_« Je me vois attendre sur les marches »_

le temps qui passe. Je pense à tout. Aux hommes, semblables aux vermisseaux. A la vie, version couleur dégoulinante. A Noël, postiche du bonheur. Au champagne, bulle d'écume chassant les pensées. A moi, grain de beauté sur le film. Le film de la vie. J'attends sa fin lorsque

_« Le matin qui me réchauffera »_

aura fini d'exister. Seul bonheur que me procure la vie en couleurs. Lorsque je me réveille à Poudlard, avant de rejoindre les larves, je m'habille en regardant le soleil. Fier que je suis, je crois l'éclipser sous ma cape. Mais il revient aussi brillant et moi, toujours terne. Genre humain qui se bouscule en moi, tais toi !tais toi ! Stupidité ceux qui acceptent et t'assument.! Inutilité de tes mots, de tes pressions! Reste ou tu es et que je t'oublie ! Le temps et toi aussi, vous êtes tous des assassins. Vous êtes la perte de l'Etre humain. J'arrête de penser à cela lorsque cet humain en moi me torture et m'oblige à avancer. Cela devient insoutenable mais je résiste longtemps et profite de toutes les minutes de ce monde en noir et blanc. Avant de retrouver soit le blanc, soit le rouge. Soit S't Pierre, soit Lucifer. Alors, je recommence à marcher. Il est évident que

_« Guetter l'uniforme ou la démarche »_

que je prend est inutile. L'imiter encore plus. Prend ta route pour mastiquer autre chose que cette gourmandise qui te perdras. Une chose moins agréable qui te tenteras moins. Ne prends plus Noël à la cuillère à soupe, ne prend plus le nouvel an avec une louche. Prends tout avec un simple cure dent et observe tout ce que tu mastiques. Tout doit être contrôlé. Le moindre de tes gestes, de tes regards, de tes sourires.

_« De ceux qui n'observent que la loi »_

de la nature glucidique est condamné d'avance. Toi, tu as plus de temps pour voir arriver :

_« L'oiseau de nuit  
L'oiseau de pluie »_

Qui arrive vers toi. Il te tend les griffes. Le vois tu ? Ne l'oublie pas. Fais comme moi,

_Je ne l'oublie_

Pas. Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu viens de découvrir tout ce qui t'a échappé. Tu viens de découvrir la Chose que tu peut esquiver momentanément. Tu contrôles ton destin si tu contrôle chacun de tes gestes. Ne crie pas. Cela ne sert à rien. Elle viendra plus vite te chercher. Elle t'entend. Arrête de hurler, j'ai besoin de calme. Besoin de repos encore une fois. Assis toi avec moi et pense au tout. Je sens ta faiblesse

_« Et je vois aussi couler tes larmes »_

Tu n'es pas prêt à te restreindre des morceaux de lambeaux sucrés que tu arraches aux Autres. Tu veut être humain. Moi, ex mangemort, je n'ai presque plus rien d'humain. J'ai arraché le bonheur aux gens pour le détruire, pas l'utiliser. Je suis repenti aujourd'hui et je me refuse à voler encore des parcelles de bonheur si cher à ses êtres. Qu'ils feraient bien d'économiser. S'ils savaient.

_« Toi qui vins danser avec le jour »_

Tu sais tout maintenant. Alors pourquoi continues-tu à te précipiter vers les victuailles ? Comment ? Tu n'as plus faim de Noël ? Tu es dégoûtée à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ? Je t'ai coupé l'appétit ?. Il t'aurait fait exploser ce bonbon et ce festin. J'ai raison et tout le monde qui sait à présent ce que sont Noël et la vie, imitez les rapaces. Imitez ces corbeaux, ces vautours, qui économise chaque vie. Vous m'en voulez d'avoir gâcher votre banquet ?

_« Mais il valait mieux rompre le charme »_

Pour que vous vous réveillez. Vous vous êtes senti endormis depuis longtemps par la berceuse et la douceur de la vie assassine. Ces couleurs mortelles, effacez-les, et voyez la vie telle qu'elle est. Blanche comme le marbre, noir comme la nuit : Un clair-obscur artistique. Que mes larves d'élèves deviennent un jour des papillons. Il vaut mieux croire à notre raison

_« Que de laisser croire à notre amour »_

Pour la passion. La passion, qui colorise, qui assassine et qui continu à vivre. C'est elle qui nous poussent à l'exagération. C'est elle aussi qui incarne :

_« L'oiseau de nuit  
L'oiseau de pluie  
(Que )Je ne l'oublie(jamais)_

Alors maintenant, ceux qui savent, élèves de mes cours. Méfiez vous de

_« L'oiseau de nuit  
L'oiseau de pluie »_

QUE

_« Je n'oublie pas »_

_Fin._


End file.
